inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 015
It's Here! The Nationals Tournament!! ( たぜ！ ！！, Kita ze! Zenkoku taikai!!) is the 15th episode of the Inazuma Eleven anime. Summary Raimon have set their sights on the Nationals Tournament and they're determined to win it. They're working hard to get there, but there are lots of obstacles - first there's the threat to their precious clubhouse but Endou is able to save it. Secondly, there is a possibility that Kazemaru might leave the team after meeting up once more Miyasaka Ryou and his other friends of Raimon's Athletics Club. Will his passion for soccer make him remain in the team? Plot Kazemaru and Gouenji are training to master Honoo no Kazamidori with the supervision of Kageno, Endou and Someoka. After they saw the hissatsu being a success, Kurimatsu and Kabeyama became more dedicated to have their own hissatsu. Raimon Souichirou then appears with news, making all the members of Raimon curious about it. Endou then says that the reason might be because the director is one of the Inazuma Eleven, Natsumi then comments from where did he get that idea and tells him that it's because her father is actually the President of the Junior High Soccer League Association. The director then congratulates the members of Raimon because of their entrance in the nationals. He asks Endou if they want a new clubroom but after Hibiki says that is the same room that the Inazuma Eleven used by showing all their writings in the wall, including their coach Endou Daisuke, he declines the offer with an inspiring speech. The team agrees and now proceeds to practice but not before Endou thanks Natsumi for her and her father's generosity. Souichirou now tells her daughter that he understands why Natsumi became a manager of the team. On the way back, Kazemaru is called by a member of the Athletics Club named Miyasaka Ryou and invited him to join them practice. He goes with him after Endou and Gouenji see him leave. Kazemaru meets with his friends and former clubmates and had a race. Endou wonders where Kazemaru might be so Kurimatsu volunteers to look for him. Kurimatsu finds Kazemaru winning a race against his former clubmates and decides to head back. Kazemaru got back right after Kurimatsu and is greeted by Gouenji asking him what the freshman, referring to Miyasaka, told him. He shrugs it off and tells him it was nothing in particular. Honoo no Kazamidori do not make a single goal and everyone got worried about it since they did a perfect ten out of ten at the earlier practice. Gouenji tells Kazemaru that he figured that the freshman told him to go back to the Athletics Club wherein Kazemaru answers with an unenthusiastic smile. Later that night at the chairman’s office, Raimon Souichirou and Detective Onigawara discuss the matter on how the Inazuma Eleven’s data all disappeared. Onigawara says that it was Kageyama’s doing. He wanted to delete every proof there was to him being a former member of the Inazuma Eleven. Onigawara reveals that he got that information from the former members including his butler, Batora. The chairman explains he saw that Kageyama, being the Vice President of the Junior High Soccer League Association, has strong emotions regarding soccer but he never thought it was this strong. Onigawara agrees and added that he saw nothing but darkness in Kageyama’s eyes when he was interrogating him. The next morning, Kazemaru practices at the riverbank alone. Miyasaka sees him then joins him to sit by the river. He asks when will Kazemaru come back to the Athletics club to which he states he cannot answer just yet because he wants to meet first-rate players implying that he still wants to stay. Miyasaka tries to convince him to come back but Kazemaru tells him that he should come to watch the match tomorrow and they’ll talk about him going back or not to the Athletics Club after it. Miyasaka accepts the offer and leaves. Endou appears and greets Miyasaka whom just ignores him. Endou apologizes to Kazemaru for hearing the whole thing. They talk about how Kazemaru was supposed to be just a temporary member but ends up enjoying himself and now confused. Endou reassures him by saying that whatever decision he’ll make it will be the right choice. The words reach the other members through Kurimatsu but Endou calms them down by saying it was Kazemaru’s choice to make. The practice started and, once again, Honoo no Kazamidori is in perfect form, hitting the goals, but with more power than yesterday. Natsumi suddenly got a call. She, along with Aki and Endou, rushes to the hospital to see the chairman. He, along with many others, got involved in an accident while inspecting the Football Frontier Stadium that is to be used for the nationals tournament. Endou tells Natsumi to stay with his father until he wakes up. Onigawara enters and tells them that something about the accident bothers him but he can’t touch “that guy” without proof. Kageyama was then shown typing wherein “Project Z” appeared, making him smile slyly. At the Football Frontier stadium, the start of the nationals tournament is announced by Kakuma Oushou, revealed to be Kakuma Keita’s father. He introduces all the teams who won the district preliminaries one-by-one, including Sengoku Igajima, Teikoku Gakuen (being the champion last year), and Zeus Junior High (as a recommendation). Everyone is shocked to find out that Zeus, despite being a mysterious team, did not make an appearance. Major events *Raimon Souichirou is actually the President of the Junior High Soccer League Association. *Kageyama Reiji was a member of the Inazuma Eleven and the Vice President of the Junior High Soccer League Association. *Raimon Souichirou has gotten into a serious accident while inspecting the Football Frontier Stadium *Project Z is introduced. *Nationals tournament starts. *Kazemaru decides to join the match. *Miyasaka Ryou watches the match. Debut Characters *'Miyasaka Ryou' *'Kakuma Oushou' Teams *'Sengoku Igajima' Hissatsu used * Proverb Mamoru Just keep thinking about it until you're satisfied. Navigation